Highschool Maelstrom
by Diresituation
Summary: After seeing how badly his godson was being treated Jiraiya has had enough and leaves with Naruto turning his back on the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Seven years later Naruto and a friend find a ninja on deaths door, what will happen after saving this ninja and what will the village of Konohagakure do if they find their weapon.


**Hello there happy people I am here with another fanfiction that I took for a challenge from Gin of the wicked smile that I requested a few days back. I thought it was a good idea so I thought what the hell I might as well do it and now here I am doing it for you people right now in all my glory. Though this might be pretty slow starting out seeing as I need to do something's in the beginning like how Naruto is treated and everything. Also I am warning you all right now that there might be some people from different anime or video game are going to show up in this. Also I hope I can do a harem and I already have about five girls down and I will show them when I am all done with this. Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING at all.**

**Girls in the harem so far**

**Kasumi (Dead or Alive) **Injured ninja from Kirigakure no Sato that Naruto finds and helps her back to full health again.**  
>Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) <strong>Rivals/Best friends due to them both taking up kendo this will turn into love for knowing Naruto for so long.**  
>Aki Aoi (Aki Sora) <strong>Naruto saves her from being raped by three men in their mid-thirties so she befriends him and slowly begins to fall in love with him. **  
>Chizuko Tokugawa (Original Character) <strong>Attracted to Naruto's caring and loving personality and falls in love with him.  
><strong>Asuka Uzumaki (Female Kyuubi) <strong>Falls for Naruto after said redhead releases her from her seal and the two go into school together.

**Leaving Konohagakure **

A boy no older than eight years old was running through the streets of the village of Konohagakure no Sato. He had deep violet eyes, pale skin, waist long blood red hair that was pulled into a high pony tail, and three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was wearing a dark purple short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. This boy is Naruto Namikaze though only he knows this while the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi only thought he knew his mother's last name.

Getting chased by the members of his own village became an every time thing when he turned five. The usually suspects happen to be chasing Naruto, like drunken villagers, the two academy teachers Mizuki and Iruka, Chuunin ninja on their days off, an Anbu with gravity defying silver hair, and people who had nothing better to do with their spare time.

Naruto knew that if he could somehow make it to his parent's house fast enough then he could make it into their front yard and smirk as the people couldn't come any farther than the gate as it had a defensive barrier around it to block attackers. Though it seemed like today wasn't going to be the young boy's day.

The reason being that a massive wall was in the way of his usual escape route and what really pissed Naruto off was that it seemed like it was an **Earth Release **wall. Naruto had no elemental jutsu so he couldn't break it down and continue running. So he turned around and saw the mob right in front of him and the beating began.

Chuunin ninja used kunai and slashed him all over his body, the drunken villagers brought out hammers and their broken alcohol bottles, the academy teachers started to go through some hand signs for elemental Ninjutsu, the Anbu started up his own jutsu, and the people who had nothing better to do brought out pocket knives and butcher knives.

When their turn was over Naruto was looking like a bloody mess as he slowly got back to his feet though if you looked closely past the bloody face tears still didn't form. Naruto wasn't going to give these bastards the sick satisfaction of letting them know that he was in pain, besides he learned when he six and a half years old that crying never solves anything.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" **Iruka yelled!

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"** Mizuki screamed!

Massive amounts of high intensity flames came rushing at Naruto who just so happened to cross his arms when the combination jutsu hit him. The people there didn't even hear Naruto scream in agony like they wanted. When the flames vanished Naruto was on the ground smoking and the smell of burning flesh was hanging in the air.

"Now die you damn demon, and repent for what you did to my sensei **RAIKIRI**" the Anbu screeched!

The Anbu ran his hand through Naruto's chest next to his heart and smiled he avenged his dead sensei and the people around the Anbu roared with happiness until they felt a massive amount of killing intent filled the ally way making people shake in fear and they turned to see two people standing there with two female Anbu one with a Neko mask who was gripping her katana hard enough that her hands started to bleed, the other had an Ookami mask with her hands in a **Chakra Scalpel **stance, then there was a male Anbu with a Weasel mask with blood red eyes and three tomes spinning like crazy.

Though what scared the people more were two elderly figures one was the Sandaime Hokage in his Hokage robes, while the other was a tall man with waist length, spikey white hair that was tied into a pony tail, with two shoulder length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He is wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil, a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under that is mesh armor that shows out of the sleeves and legs. To round it out he had on hand guards, a simple black belt, Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. This is Jiraiya of the Sannin and the godfather of Naruto Namikaze.

"Now I was about to ask what was going on but I can see myself what has been going on here" the Sandaime said.

Jiraiya moved forward and the people parted like the red sea as the white haired Sannin scooped up his godchild and walked back as Neko, Ookami, and Weasel looked at their little brother and couldn't help but glare at everyone. Though Ookami wanted justice done right now so she shot forward and slapped the silver haired Anbu in his arms and legs making him immobile and then she ripped off his mask and ripped out his **Sharingan **eye and smashed it right in front of his eye.

"Neko, Weasel I want you two to contain EVERYONE HERE, though I would feel better if sensei was here so nobody does anything stupid. Meanwhile Ookami and I will take Naruto here to the hospital and get him all fixed up" Jiraiya said.

Everyone nodded as the female Anbu and Jiraiya left with the battered and broken Naruto who even though he did have the kyuubi and his Uzumaki healing factor was still in critical condition thanks to all the idiots in the village. Though back with the Sandaime, Neko, and Weasel the people there looked ready to wet themselves as the silver haired Anbu had chakra draining cuffs on him, Mizuki and Iruka at first tried to escape but their right arms got slashed off by Neko and they fell on the ground bleeding, Weasel trapped the civilians in a Genjutsu making them suffer the same pain as Naruto did, and final the Sandaime trapped the Chuunin inside a massive earthen cell and then torched them all using a **Fire Release** on them all.

"Let this be an example to you all, if any of you civilians even TRY doing this again I will make you suffer the fate of these Chuunin that just died" the Sandaime said.

The three vanished from the scene and headed right for the hospital to check up on the injured Naruto Namikaze. Though Hiruzen Sarutobi was now sweating about the talk he was going to have with his student about what happened. The old man knew he had failed the boy in more ways than one and each time the Sandaime knew that Naruto's love for the village was slowly fading and he knew that Naruto would now forever hate the village that his mother and father died for.

When the three ninja entered the hospital they saw Jiraiya in his Sannin mode and Ookami who looked like she wanted to go out on a killing spree right now.

A man with red hair, cream colored skin, and silver eyes came out of the operating room with a look. This man is Souske Kusanagi one of the very few people that saw Naruto as a normal human being and not as something that either needed to be controlled or be killed on the spot.

"So Souske-sama, how is Naruto-kun fairing right now" Ookami asked?

"Well thanks to the massive **Fire Release **he sustained partial first degree burns, he will sustain a few scars from that, he also is suffering from massive blood loss though thankfully we have some B-type blood we can use to help him regain some of that, he will also have a massive scar next to his heart thanks to whoever rammed a fist of lightning through him, the slash marks on his body will heal completely in a few days, and finally we have discovered that Naruto will be in need of some glasses seeing as through all the abuse something happened to his eye sight causing him to have the need for those" Souske said.

"Do you know when he will be out" Jiraiya asked?

"I would have to say one week at the best if nothing goes wrong" Souske said.

"Is it alright if we visit him now" Neko asked?

"Sure thing I was planning to see how he was doing right now myself" Souske said.

"Sensei you and are going to talk right now" Jiraiya said.

"Fine but let's do it outside so we don't make a scene in here" the Sandaime said.

The Sandaime and his student went to his office right away as the older man between the two looked at his student and sighed.

"I told you this would happen sensei, I TOLD YOU but you didn't listen to me the day after the sealing. You should've known after how the village treated Kushina when she was the Jinchuriki in the village; it took her until she was A FUCKING JOUNIN until the village finally accepted her as one of their own. What do I find when I come in to visit my godson I find him on death's door thanks to the people from his own village. I shouldn't have even left him alone that night I should've just taken him with me and had the toads help me raise him" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-kun, I know I have failed Naruto-kun more times than I can count on my fingers but what can I do when the villagers hate him" the Sandaime said.

"You're damn right you failed Naruto, though not just him you failed Minato and Kushina as well. I bet you that right now they are rolling in their graves seeing at how far the village will stoop to when it comes to the kyuubi. Seriously sensei I am severely disappointed in you right now and that is really saying something" Jiraiya said.

"Don't bring Minato-kun and Kushina-chan into this Jiraiya; I know for a fact that when I go those two are going to beat me within an inch of my dead life. I know for a fact that I failed them both but I am an old man who can't be at two places at once" the Sandaime said.

"Then use the Anbu that ACTUALLY see Naruto for who he is and not as the thing that he carries inside of him. I mean I know Kakashi can be kind of stupid at times but to try and kill the son of his sensei in cold blood that isn't right. Add to the fact that you told him up close and personal about what was sealed inside of him doesn't help any at all. I mean what the hell sensei sometimes I wonder if you still have any functioning brains in your head" Jiraiya said.

"I would be careful of what you say Jiraiya-kun, while I agree with you that I have fucked up big time, I am still the acting Hokage and that means I still have power inside this room and this village" the Sandaime said.

"Oh really then where was that so called power when Naruto was being beaten within an inch of his life" Jiraiya asked?

"Are you testing my ability to watch over my people right now" the Sandaime asked?

"It doesn't matter Hiruzen Sarutobi, because when I exit this room I am taking my godson, his money, and all the jutsu inside his parent's house and leaving this village without even looking back" Jiraiya said.

"You will address me with some form of respect Jiraiya, I am still the acting Hokage and your former sensei I will be treated with something" the Sandaime said.

"What are you going to do to stop me; I mean I could always summon Gamabunta, Ma, and Pa seeing as all three of them really liked Minato. I would really like to hear you explain why the son of one of the best summonses is in the hospital all thanks to you" Jiraiya asked?

The Sandaime was now in a spot, as he knew that Jiraiya was right the toads happen to be some of the most powerful animal summoning's within the Elemental Nation. Also the two mentioned toad elders really loved Minato and treated him like their own and Gamabunta respected the Yondaime for his strength and prowess.

"I must say Jiraiya-kun, those are some very powerful words you are using right now" the Sandaime said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, now I Jiraiya of the Sannin here by retire as an active ninja and take up the life of a civilian" Jiraiya said.

"You can't do this Jiraiya-kun, I mean what about your spy network" the Sandaime asked?

"I already had a **Kage Bunshin **send a message to my successor so you don't have to worry that much if he decides to keep you in the lime light" Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya reached into his haori and pulled out his old Konohagakure no Sato headband and tossed it towards Hiruzen and then walked out. The old man was now standing inside his office with his head hung low and sighed in defeat.

(Hospital: Naruto's room)

The three Anbu huddled around Naruto's room as they wanted the son of their sensei Kushina Uzumaki to wake up and give them a big hug. Itachi, Yugao, and Yin Uchiha a woman who had long raven black hair, pale skin, and onyx black eyes just sighed. The three really loved the blood red haired boy like he was their younger brother; he would always rush towards the three and give them a Kushina style hug which really meant crushing every bone in their body.

"When do you think Naruto-chan will wake up" Yin asked?

"I have no idea, though I hope that he wakes up soon" Itachi said.

"Well when he does I'm going to demand that I protect him twenty four seven after today" Yugao said.

"I'm sorry but that won't happen I plan on taking my godson with me" a voice said.

"Jiraiya-sama are you serious about that, I mean won't Hokage-sama try and stop you from doing that" Yin asked?

"He did try but in the end he folded his hand before I did and I still had a few aces left I could've used on him" Jiraiya said.

(Naruto Mindscape)

While everyone was talking in his hospital room Naruto was walking through some kind of sewer that he woke up in. Though for some reason the injuries from the mob attack didn't one bit which made the young redhead really question that as the last thing he knew was that he was in a lot of pain. He kept on getting closer and closer to what sounded like a girl sobbing and that caused Naruto to move his legs even faster. When Naruto got to a massive cage he saw a girl around eight years old with waist long crimson red hair, tanned skin, and what looked like ruby red eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono top with matching bottoms, knee length black shorts underneath the kimono, and black slip on shoes.

"Excuse me miss but are you alright" Naruto asked?

The answer he got was the girl ramming into his chest crying even more as she was clutching on to him. On instinct Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl and brought her down to the ground as he gently ran his hand through her soft hair like it was something that he NEEDED to do. The sobbing girl finally calmed herself down enough to look at Naruto with her big ruby red eyes and for some reason or another shew wanted to snuggle further into him.

"I'm fine thank you, but why are you being so nice to me after everything that happened to you" the girl said.

"What do you mean by that, you did nothing wrong at all" Naruto said.

"But the people who attacked you are trying to kill you after what I did to this village eight years ago" the girl sobbed.

"So you are the Kyuubi no Yoko, though that has to be a title do you mind if you tell me your real name please" Naruto said.

"My name is Asuka, nice to meet you Naruto-kun" Asuka said.

"Well seeing as you already know, I'll still introduce myself, my name is Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you Asuka-chan" Naruto said.

"Why are you being so kind to me after knowing that I am the one that caused you all this pain and suffering in your life" Asuka asked?

"Well my Neko-nee, and Ookami-nee always told me that I have to be nice to pretty girls and that is what I am doing right now being kind to a very pretty girl" Naruto said.

"Thank you for that but do you really think that I am pretty" Asuka asked?

"Indeed you are Asuka-chan, though do you mind telling me how to get out of here and bring you out with me as well" Naruto asked?

"Well all you have to do is rip off that seal on these bars and I can do the rest" Asuka said.

So Naruto did just that and ran forward and ripped the seal off as Asuka expunged Naruto as Asuka was doing a happy dance at being free and given another chance at living a life free of people that want to use her power and she will be with a very handsome boy to boot.

Back in Naruto's hospital room Itachi, Yugao, Yin, and Jiraiya looked to see Naruto opening his eyes as he looked around. He spotted Yin first and jumped her giving her a bone crushing hug with all his strength. Then he followed up with Itachi and Yugao with all three Anbu smiling as Naruto gave them all a massive megawatt smile and began to ask them about their days and after getting his answers he spotted Jiraiya and gave him a nod of respect as the redhead knew who the old man was seeing as he lived in his parent's house and found out about the Sannin that was his godfather.

"So you are my godfather it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Naruto said.

"Well kid I am surprised you got your father's face and intelligence and your mother's looks and from the looks of it her strength when you hug someone" Jiraiya said.

"Is it normal for my vision to be blurry" Naruto asked?

"Nope, though don't worry after we get some glasses on you you'll be good as new" Yin said.

Naruto nodded and then the doctor came in and gave Naruto his glasses and after he put them on his vision returned and he smiled once again.

"Alright kid, I want you to get packed you and I are leaving the village" Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled and jumped out of bed and used a **Shunshin no Jutsu **to go to his parent's house leaving four very shocked people. Naruto returned five minutes later wearing black steel toed boots, Anbu style black pants, a black sleeveless trench coat that reached his lower knees, and a dark crimson red long sleeved shirt.

"I can see that you're ready, so let's get going or else we burn daylight" Jiraiya said.

With that Naruto and Jiraiya left the village to reach out to the unknown, and would not step foot in the village of Konohagakure no Sato for as long as they lived.

(Seven years later: Japan)

We now find a boy around fifteen years old with waist length blood red hair tied into a high pony tail, deep violet eyes, pale skin, and three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was wearing a black blazer that was opened showing off, a white long sleeved-button up shirt underneath, matching black dress pants, brown shoes, and a pair of glasses. This is Naruto Senju-Namikaze the adopted son of Jiraiya of the Sannin and his former teammate Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his kendo stick in a holder attacked to his other shoulder. (A/N: for the glasses think the glasses Karin has in Shippuden)

Walking next to Naruto was a girl around fifteen years old as well with waist long crimson red hair, tanned skin, medium C-cup breasts, and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a ribbon around her color, a green skirt, and brown shoes. This is Asuka Uzumaki the adopted daughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin and the former Kyuubi no Yoko.

The two had become good friends after Asuka left Naruto's body after Naruto turned twelve years old and on the same day Tsunade and Naruto met one another and instantly bonded for Naruto's respect for the former ninja's medical prowess and for Tsunade it was like looking at her former student Kushina through a boy's body.

The two almost made it back to their home when they happened across a girl around fifteen, with coper brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a Kirigakure no Sato headband and what looked like a Chuunin outfit though she looked like she was down for the count. So after looking at the girl and then themselves for a moment Asuka picked the girl up and began to make their way home once again.

**There we go people, and don't worry I will explain a bit more into the time Naruto and Jiraiya trained and the moments between Tsunade and Naruto. **


End file.
